


Oh.....what Pill was that?

by naturegoddess210



Series: Domestic! Gallavich [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Comedy, Funny, Kathleen Madigan inspired, M/M, Short One Shot, Wal-Mart, ops - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically inspired by KAthleen Madigan skit, posted below, watch it.<br/>Saw it and thought "what if Veronica gave Ian a pill for a head ache, but she really gave him a generic morphine pill??"</p><p>funny short<br/>(set within my timeline of Ian and Mickey getting back together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh.....what Pill was that?

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1iMra5IN9Tw>

 

Ian and Mickey went with Veronica to Wal-mart to get some baby stuff, diapers, a new baby playpen or as Mickey called it "a fuckin baby cage"

Okay so Ian made Mickey come along in promises he would buy him food, which always worked

Yevgeny in one shopping cart, figured they would buy some stuff for themselves, food they needed at home, Yev needed some baby food, Mickey saw something he wanted

Veronica had voluntered to baby sit her daughters while Keven was at work, things between them weren't perfect, and she still had a hard time babysitting or even watching her own children (who were still babaies Mickey and Ian might add, but she was going through Post part pregnancy depression or whatever) but since she was trying to work through it she figured why not drag the lil babes along during her day out, but She prefered Ian being there, making sure she didnt just abandon them in the store.

Ian was mid push, Mickey was playing with Yevgenys hand who was cooing, when Ian said, groaning "Ugh I have a headache"

"yea you okay? it the pills?" sometimes Ians medication gave him headaches caused by muscle tension

"nah, I think its just allergies? I have a real bad sines headache" he paused rubbing his head

Mickey looked concerned, rubbing his lovers neck soothingly, Veronica was was nearby pushing her cart filled with stuff had her big purple purse pulled out a bottle and popped off the top "hey I might have something"

she handed it to Ian who muttered thanks and dry swallowed, Mickey had a cup of soda he got Ian to buy him ( Ey, lets get some grub , you made a deal remember? so Ian had eventually bought Mickey his big bac and soda)

Ian sipped it, sighed, untill he heard V mutter a shit

"what?"

"did you swallow it?"

Mickey and Ian both raised their eyebrow "Um yea , sure did, why?''

"did you check to see what pill it was?"

"the fuck, no I didnt check, Ian did you see what color it was?'

"no cause your not someone I met at a party, I took it blind, I didnt know I had to check it!"

Ian shook his head, suddenly feeling weird

"whats wrong, with me ,V"

he started feeling tired suddenly, he wobbled a bit,

Mickey looked at ian "hey you alright, dont fall on me, Firecrotch, do I gotta carry your ass ?"

"Ian why didnt you check the pill, was it blue? was it a big pill or a little pill" she was rooting arounf her big ass purse, looking at the pill bottles in her purse

"Cause you were a nurse for 30 years, V, I grew up next door to you since I was little, I trusted you I bought it I belived you" he was feeling so fucking tired, what did V give him

Mickey wrapped a arm around Ian , supported him "what was it, Jesus, it could have affected his medication?! Hey, ey, Ian dont fall asleep"

"Im not, Im just tired"

"damn Ian okay , calm down your be fine, I think it was a morphine, Im not sure"

"Jesus, fuck, Okay, Hey ian come on lets go, walk with me okay, your gonna be fine"

He picked up yevgeny and walked, "ey get in line okay, Ill meet you at the check out I gotta get sleeping beauty here to the damn car before his ass falls asleep"

Veronica nodded, "Hey, Mickey he's gonna be fine he's ass is just gonna sleep for a few hours "

Ian walked blurry eyed with his boyfriend and his baby to the car, Mickey soothingly opened the passenger side, pushing in in and sitting him down, before putting Yevgeny in his baby seat

"ey Ian, how you feeling, numb nut?"

"im, okaay, just, slepy"

"Yeah, okay, next time ask me for something if you get a fuckin headache next time, jesus christ you just rolled the dice back there"

"sorry..." he yawned currling up in his seat

"yea yea, I'll be right back!" 

he chewed his lip worried ly before rushing back into meet V at the check out, with two carts and her screaming babies, he payed for his cart while V looked like she was going to cry, claiming she had a pill jar filled with random unnamed pills that she keeps on her person, and the babies have been keeping her up so she's been so mixed up lately

Mickey just wanted to strangle her

In the parking lot they split up, V went to her car, screaming behind her over the crying babies as she walked away "HEY! CALL ME WHEN YOU GET HOME SO I CAN KNOW HOW IANS DOING!"

Mickey just nodded, annoyed already how the day ended up

He got into the car after putting their stuff in the trunk, Ian was already sleeping in the passenger side

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know sometimes people with Bipolar get muscle cramps or whatever, from what we have seen of Monica and Ian, I just thought it would be a good filler


End file.
